Many users of computer environments are mobile users and the mobility of the users and their devices can impact the consistency of their connection to a computer network. Many mobile devices utilize a virtual desktop environment through a connection to one or more computing resources accessible to the mobile device via a network connection. The virtual desktop, for example, can be hosted on a resource in a computing environment, such as a cloud. When there is an issue with the network connection between the mobile device and the resource providing the virtual environment, for example, a server that is part of a cloud, to preserve the state of the virtual desktop, the virtual desktop's functionality includes executing predetermined processes to automatically save the virtual desktop environment, enabling restoration of the system when the network connection is restored. While the virtual desktop environment at the time of the disconnection can be restored, operation continuity is sacrificed because not only does the execution of these processes interfere with the ability of the user to work on the desktop after the disconnection event, but any changes that user makes would be overwritten when the virtual desktop is restored to its pre-disconnection state when the connection is restored. Additionally, in an environment that is prone to intermittent connectivity loss, the constant execution of these process may impact the availability of the virtual desktop and the timing of the workflow of the user.